The Unexpected Text
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: While out on the graveyard visiting Sherlock's grave on the 2-year aniversary, John Watson receives a text message of a man he thought to be long dead... Rated T because of the suicide mentioning


**The Unexpected Text**

 **Fandom: BBC's Sherlock  
**

 **Pairing: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson (Johnlock)  
**

 **Rating: M (mentions of suicide)**

 **Tags: Post-Reichenbach Fall, annoymous text message, marriage proposal  
**

* * *

It was the two year anniversary of Sherlock Holmes's suicide as he let himself fall from Bart's.

Still John couldn't get over it.

He had secretly loved Sherlock, but never acted on it since he knew Sherlock would never ever let somebody in his life like that.

The doctor was sitting in another apartment, having moved in with his girlfriend Mary, since everything in 221B reminded him of his dead best friend.

The rain came down like it was being poured from the sky, like heaven knew it was a tragic day.

John sighed, he didn't feel well. _'Maybe asking Mary should wait a little longer.'_

He had wanted to ask Mary to marry him, but the thought of Sherlock kept him from doing it. Like his grief was still too fresh even after two years, like his brain knew he could never be happy without Sherlock.

Grabbing his walking cane, the doctor stood up and grabbed his coat in the hallway.

After Sherlock's suicide, his psychosomatic limp had returned, and it was even worse than before.

John walked over the streets in his black coat, black umbrella above his head.

It was a long walk, but he finally reached the graveyard.

And somewhere in the back was Sherlock's grave.

A black ashlar stone had been placed as memorial, the name _Sherlock Holmes_ written in golden letters.

Not many people tended the grave, only he and Mrs. Hudson did as many still believed he had been a killer himself and a fake genius.

The tears fell from his eyes as he stood in front of it.

The flowers he brought yesterday, white roses with red edges, were still blooming in the rain.

The doctor snickered, his voice hoarse. "Please Sherlock, if you're alive, please just give me a sign of life. I cannot move on with you dead, it's impossible for me to do. I have believed in you since the day I met you, and I still do. No matter what they say, I will always believe. Just... don't be dead."

After what seemed like an eternity, while in reality it was only half a minute, his phone trembled in his pocket.

John took off his right glove and retrieved his phone from his pocket.

He had received a text message, from a very familiar number.

The doctor blinked with his eyes, being sure he didn't imagine anything.

But it wasn't his brain's imagination, it was the world's reality.

 _'John, I have seen you're having a hard time, please let me explain why I did what I did. If you still want to see me, I'm back at 221B Baker Street. - SH'_

John almost dropped the phone, he truly couldn't believe it.

Sherlock Holmes, the bastard, was still alive.

He couldn't be happier, he was smiling for ear to ear.

"You idiot!"

* * *

Doctor John Watson took a cabbie to Baker Street, the familiar sight of the green door with the golden numbers and letter waiting for him.

And there was light on above the shop.

Taking a deep breath, John opened the door of the apartment and went up the stairs.

The familiar sound of a violin entered his ears.

The doctor swung the door open, finding the figure of Sherlock playing his violin in front of the window as he always does.

The genius stopped playing and turned around.

And indeed, he was no ghost John was imagining, he was real and alive.

"H-how?" stammered John.

Sherlock sighed. "I jumped into that junk truck, Molly provided me with fake blood and a ball."

"SHE knew? Why didn't she tell me! I was miserable!" the doctor started yelling loudly.

The genius grabbed the sleeves of John's jacket. "Calm it down, there are neighbours."

"She could have told me you were still alive!" John let the tears fall from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. "I tried moving on, but I was never able to. I missed you too much!"

"I missed you too." and the sociopath embraced his doctor.

"Why? Why did you do this?" John asked through his tears.

Then, the doctor heard something he'd never thought he'd hear coming from the consulting detective's lips.

"I had to, for your sake. Well, the lives of Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson were also one the line, but it was mainly you I was concerned over. You have wriggled yourself a way into my heart and I was never able to stop you."

John's dark chocolate brown eyes met Sherlock's aqua blue ones, full of shock. His mouth fell open slightly as he gawked at the consulting detective.

The midnight black haired man closed his eyes and turned away his head. "I- I'm sorry, I... I shouldn't have said that."

The former army doctor didn't know what to say, his brain spinning in the search for words, but it was to no use.

Sherlock stepped away from the man that had been his flatmate a few years ago, and turned around.

John couldn't have that and grabbed the other man's hand. "Don't go!"

"Let me go John, you have already gone on with your life. I shouldn't have invaded it with the text."

"No! It was right to do that!"

"John, I know you're with that woman, you love her and you plan on marrying her! I should have let you go."

"And let me live in misery for the rest of my life? Sherlock, the only person I truly want in my life is you!"

The consulting detective stopped tugging, standing there frozen as he processed the words of the doctor.

John sighed. "I tried Sherlock, I tried. But I cannot love another as I already have fallen for someone else."

Sherlock turned back to the former army doctor, standing there with a very confused look on his beautiful face that looked angelic in John's eyes. "But... who? If it isn't Mary, who is it then?"

The doctor gathered all his soldier courage and took a step towards Sherlock, stood on his toes and kissed the man he'd been in love with since the very start.

The consulting detective was surprised when he felt John's lips against his own, but after a few seconds, he kissed the other man back.

Arms wrapped around each other and they kissed for what seemed like ages while it was in fact only 2 minutes.

Both men slowly broke away, arms still tight on the body of the other, afraid to let go.

"I shouldn't be asking... but what are you going to do about that Mary Morston?" asked Sherlock with a frown.

"Dump her for all I care, all I need is you." John was grumbling a bit.

It made the consulting detective smile for some reason, a very unknown reason.

The doctor cast his gaze suddenly down to the ground, as if thinking.

"John?" Sherlock felt very concerned.

John took his love's left hand before kneeling down to the ground and picking the black box from his pocket.

The eyes of the consulting detective went wide.

"I have been thinking of you each day, each night, waiting for you to come back from the death. I had already planned this before you decided to jump, but it was never the right time to ask you this." the doctor stated. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you give me the honour of becoming your lawfully wedded husband?"

The aqua blue hues started sparkling like they never did before.

"Yes, by all means, yes!"

John couldn't be happier as he slid the ring on Sherlock's finger, fitting perfectly.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

The wedding had been perfect.

It had taken place on a nice day in June, not too hot and not too cold.

Whole of New Scotland Yard had attended, including Donovan and Anderson.

Mycroft didn't want to miss his own brother's wedding, even paying for the reception venue that was a restored Victorian Era maison.

Mrs. Hudson had cooked most of the reception food and Lestrade's Best Man speech got everybody in tears.

Somehow, everybody had known since the day the two men met that a wedding would be the result of it at the end of the road.

When people saw the two men looking at each other, they knew it was true love.

And now finally, John and Sherlock had recognized their feelings.

A very happy ending would be waiting for them at the end of the horizon, a happy ending no one could ever break.

Not even a very jealous ex-girlfriend by the name of Mary Morston who turned out to be an assassin.

The British Government (Mycroft) was sure of that.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, it's my first attempt at writing something in the Sherlock fandom.**

 **I've read many, but never written one myself. Thought that should change.**

 **If you have any time, please leave a review on this work, I'd love feedback from anyone!**

 ** _~ Artemis Hunter 441_**


End file.
